


Stupid in the dark

by KuroOi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, SW 5.0
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroOi/pseuds/KuroOi
Summary: Всё замерло, как только они расцепили руки. Воздух пах пылью и кровью. Стихли порывы ветра, и земля больше не уходила из-под ног. Крики затихли тоже. Это было самое страшное.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 19
Collections: KuroOi SW 5.0





	Stupid in the dark

Всё замерло, как только они расцепили руки. Воздух пах пылью и кровью. Стихли порывы ветра, и земля больше не уходила из-под ног. Крики затихли тоже. Это было самое страшное.

— Надо убираться отсюда, — Куроо едва стоял на ногах. Он дрожал; Ойкава сам чуть не падал, колени подкашивались, а бедро раздирало от боли в том месте, где была его метка. Асфальт под ногами растрескался на куски, как уродливая мозаика. Спотыкаясь и тяжело дыша они скрылись среди развалин и поковыляли к машине — Куроо оставил её в двух кварталах отсюда, и она не должна была пострадать. Иначе их догонят.

Совсем близко слышались звуки сирены; бригадам спасателей и скорой помощи приказано ждать, понял Ойкава. Пока они с Куроо здесь, никто не может приблизиться и помочь пострадавшим.

«Никому из них уже не помочь», — подумал Тоору отстранённо. Он смертельно устал.

Позади оставались руины с вывалившимся окровавленным нутром; месиво из обломков стен и мебели. Из того, что осталось от тел их преследователей. Они эвакуировали всех жителей и заняли позиции для захвата. Ойкаву Тоору и Куроо Тецуро приказано взять мёртвыми, любой ценой. Ойкава ощущал себя в шаге от того, чтобы сдаться, но в момент, когда они оказались под прицелом целого отряда и пары снайперов, он сам взял Куроо за руку. Ойкава не хотел умирать.

Главное — убраться, пока не подоспело подкрепление. Иначе до них доберутся.

Куроо тяжело ввалился за руль и завёл машину. Ойкава влез на пассажирское. Сил едва хватало, чтобы оставаться в сознании; их прикосновение длилось слишком долго. Слишком большой выплеск их силы, наверное, может уничтожить не только всё вокруг, но и их самих. Такова их священная, мать её, соулмейтская связь. Куроо с третьего раза завёл авто и вывернул на опустевшую дорогу, выжимая педаль газа.

— Куда теперь?

— Дальше, — Куроо поморщился, будто вопрос Ойкавы доставлял ему физическую боль. — Сука, — выругался он, — посмотри, цел ли мой мобильник, — он бросил телефон Ойкаве на колени. Экран был в пыли и трещинах, сенсор едва слушался, но Ойкава смог открыть сообщение от Кенмы

Ойкава протёр экран рукавом грязной толстовки и показал Куроо карту с маршрутом.

— Он пишет, где нам надо сменить машину. Иначе нас перехватят. Они расставили патрули по городу и готовят масштабную эвакуацию… скорее всего это касается не только дорог. Но в городе, как и в стране, сейчас неспокойно, и у нас есть шанс скрыться в общей суматохе.

— Блядь, — справедливо отреагировал Куроо.

Им давно надо было выбраться из страны, но все возможные пути были перекрыты, и даже Кенма с его связями и хакерским талантом был бессилен. Сбежать они могли только по трупам. Скоро они отчаются, думал Ойкава. Скоро они не смогут больше выносить этого, и им станет всё равно.

Если бы не Кенма, они давно были бы мертвы. Ойкава до сих пор не знал, зачем он им помогает. «Кенма моя семья», — говорил Куроо. Ойкава не понимал. Его семья продала его не задумываясь и, возможно, их после этого даже не оставили в живых. Но Ойкава не плакал по ним. Это пугало больше всего. У него не осталось никого, кроме Куроо. Куроо, который сам пустил их жизни под откос, и теперь не мог это исправить.

***

Таких как Ойкава Тоору неформально называли «отстающими». Метка, указывавшая на его родственную душу, не появилась ни в день его шестнадцатилетия, ни на следующий. Ни даже через год.

«Что же с тобой будет, Тоору!», — иногда взволнованно причитала его мать, после чего спешила успокоить: «Ну, ничего, ещё не поздно!». Так, её чувства явно расходились со словами, и Тоору перестал слушать. Отец сухо отмалчивался — как и всегда, а старший брат давно жил своей жизнью где-то в Сингапуре и меткой Тоору не интересовался. Поддержать его мог разве что Ива-чан, может, ещё Маццун и Макки, но у первого метка появилась прямо к концу второго года старшей школы, а эти двое уже с первой встречи знали, что окажутся соулмейтами.

Что же с ним теперь будет? Неужели на всей планете не нашлось никого для него? Все прекрасные сказки о соулмейтах — не о нём? Никакой священной метки и благостного союза на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Какая жалость.

Что же с тобой теперь будет, Тоору?

В какой-то момент Ойкаву отделило стеной от всего остального мира. Любой, говорящий о родственной душе и метках, казался ему помешанным. Дети играли в соулмейтов, обклеившись временными татуировками в виде меток. Школьники и студенты с горящими глазами скупали парные брелки, кольца, браслеты, футболки с убогими надписями. Все вокруг обвешивались брелками-талисманами, которые гарантировали скорую встречу с соулмейтом и последующее «долго и счастливо». Светлое совместное будущее можно было купить за сто йен в любой захудалой лавочке. Если и было в связи родственных душ что-то сакральное, оно напрочь растерялось под всей этой мишурой.

Тем временем семья Ойкавы переехала в Токио, где он поступил в университет и нашёл подработку. И практически прописался в отделе регистрации меток — таким как он нужно было ходить туда каждую неделю. Регулярное напоминание — вдруг Ойкава забудет, что отличается от остальных. Как предусмотрительно.

Смысла в этом он не находил никакого. Ему оплачивали проезд и даже наливали кофе в приёмной, процедура всегда была одной и той же, и, выяснив, что метка не появилась, его отпускали домой. Однажды Ойкава пропустил одну такую встречу, и двое проверяющих нагрянули прямо к нему в дом, перепугали всю прислугу, грубо заставили раздеться и только убедившись, что метки всё ещё нет, принесли извинения и ушли. Один из них, прося прощения, кланялся так низко, что чуть не разбил голову о пол. Ойкава урок усвоил.

— Они следят за нами, — проворчал Ива-чан, когда Ойкава рассказал ему о случившемся. Ива-чана он давно не видел, но они постоянно созванивались. — Метки — это минное поле, Ойкава. Их природа до сих пор не разгадана, а что до некоторых меток…

— Ого, Ива-чан верит в теории заговора! — перебил его Ойкава. — А надо мной постоянно из-за этого подшучивал.

О метках ходило множество слухов. По одной из самых популярных теорий, в зависимости от метки, соулмейтская связь несла в себе самое разное. В одной паре будет сильная любовь, в другой — крепкая дружба, в третьей будут полностью отсутствовать конфликты, а четвертая проживёт без бед, но быстро погибнет. Верили, что обладатели меток в виде геометрических узоров смогут иметь много детей, а метки в виде цветов всегда будут у однополых пар. С другой стороны, это немного напоминало гороскопы, и объяснение происхождения меток в результате вторжения пришельцев всегда нравилось Ойкаве больше. Достоверных доказательств ни одной из теорий, правда, не было — меток было слишком много, какие-то из них изображали явления природы, какие-то — элементы культуры, какие-то можно было отнести к одной категории, а какие-то к нескольким сразу. Кроме того, следить за каждой парой было невозможно.

— Так ли невозможно? Они регистрируют каждого. — Даже по телефону Ойкава понял, что Ива-чан хмурится. — В любом случае, не делай глупостей.

— Хорошо, мам, — отозвался Ойкава.

А потом глупость сама нашла его, и он оказался в этом дерьме по уши. Захлебнулся и пропал навсегда, стёртый из жизни Ива-чана и из своей собственной.

«Глупость» звали Куроо Тецуро.

Он был знакомым знакомого его знакомого из университета — какая-то вот такая длинная невнятная цепочка, о которой никто и не задумывался в тот день, когда они собрались небольшой компанией в караоке. О Куроо Ойкава за весь вечер не узнал ничего, кроме того, что его пение настолько же прекрасно, насколько ужасен его смех. Куроо странным, необъяснимым образом отличался от остальных. Это первое, что Ойкава о нём подумал, — смешно, ведь именно так и начинались все счастливые соулмейт-истории. Как выяснилось, хуёвые соулмейт-истории начинаются точно так же.

Весь вечер Ойкава чувствовал на себе его взгляд, а потом Куроо подсел к нему прицельно, обратив на него всё своё внимание. У Ойкавы от такого немного захватило дух.

— Я не могу перестать смотреть на тебя, — признался Куроо. — И поэтому решил заговорить с тобой и сделать вид, что совсем не нервничаю.

Ойкава рассмеялся.

— У тебя так хорошо получилось!

— Спасибо, — кивнул Куроо. — Ты очень красиво поёшь.

— Не так, как ты, — обворожительно улыбнулся Ойкава.

Время аренды зала подходило к концу, и их разномастная пьяная компания собиралась расползаться по домам. Ива-чан засмеял бы его, узнав, что Ойкава повёлся на искренность и песни Бьорк. Но именно так и получилось. Когда Куроо позвал его на ночную прогулку вдвоём, Ойкава сразу согласился. Куроо мало рассказывал о себе, но мог с одинаковым вдохновением говорить о космосе и об итальянской кухне, о внешней политике страны и о перезапуске «Стартрека». Казалось, с помощью своей харизмы он может завоевать весь Токио и основать культ, а потом в секунду разрушить всё одной-единственной тупой шуткой. Он и в самом деле мог оказаться лидером культа — как мог оказаться и простым воспитателем в детском саду, и спецагентом, и ветеринаром, и бойцом спецназа. Самое главное — он ни слова не говорил о соулмейтах и не задавал неудобных вопросов о метке. Ойкава был в восторге и не следил за временем. Они расстались только ближе к рассвету, без обещаний, просто обменявшись номерами.

Наутро спустя три часа Ойкава проснулся как обычно — невыспавшимся, но ненормально бодрым из-за этого, — принял душ и стал подбирать костюм. Только оказавшись напротив зеркала в полный рост он заметил что-то красноватое на внутренней стороне бедра. Не поверив глазам, он посмотрел вниз. Выведенное красным под кожей нечто могло быть только меткой. Бесформенной, безобразной, но всё же меткой.

Ойкава глубоко вдохнул. Выдохнул. У него появилась метка, а он даже ничего не почувствовал. Как давно она там? С момента, когда он только увидел Куроо Тецуро? Или она возникла, пока он спал? Ойкава не сомневался, что у Куроо такая же. Возможно, даже радовался, ведь действительно запал на него ещё вначале. Но почему метка появилась только после их встречи?

Он стоял и разглядывал прерывистые линии, пересечения и острые углы. Метка напоминала беспорядочные шрамы и нездорово смотрелась на бледной коже. Интересно, что сказал бы Ива-чан про такую?

Она ужасная, подумал Ойкава, но она моя. Он взял телефон и хотел было набрать номер Куроо, но стук в дверь заставил его вздрогнуть.

— Молодой господин, я могу войти? Ваш отец ожидает вас на завтрак, — взволнованно проговорила горничная из-за двери.

Ойкава покорно отложил телефон и стал одеваться. Матушка уехала в Мияги навестить свою сестру, а его отец ненавидел ждать.

— Метка? — холодно переспросил он, когда Ойкава рассказал обо всём за столом. — И ты не знаешь, что это?

— Похоже на каракули, — пожал плечами Ойкава.

— Ясно, — отец отодвинул от себя тарелку и уставился вперёд, почёсывая подбородок. Тишина между ними показалась Ойкаве оглушающей.

— Ты всегда был достойным сыном, — ровно произнёс отец. — Ты ни разу не разочаровал меня.

Ойкава сглотнул, не решаясь ответить. Вот бы он мог сказать отцу то же самое… но сейчас эмоции были лишними. Рядом с отцом всегда были.

— Не жди до воскресенья. Я хочу, чтобы ты пропустил сегодня занятия и пошёл зарегистрировать свою метку, — вполголоса проговорил отец. — Поспеши.

— Хорошо, — послушно кивнул Ойкава.

Таким и был их последний разговор.

Всё шло как обычно. Ойкава приехал в Центр на проверку, его вызвали в небольшой стерильно белый кабинет и попросили продемонстрировать метку. Проверяющие обычно следили за всем из-за зеркального стекла, команды отдавал спокойный голос. Это делало процедуру максимально нейтральной и безличной. Но в этот раз что-то пошло не так; как только Ойкава снял брюки, в динамиках послышался испуганный возглас.

— Оставайтесь на месте, Ойкава Тоору, — Ойкава отчётливо услышал в этом голосе страх. Тревогу. Угрозу.

С этого момента всё происходило слишком быстро. За стеклом послышались удары, какая-то возня, а затем оно раздвинулось, и к нему вышел человек в форме персонала и медицинской маске. Не просто человек.

— Куроо… — начал было Ойкава, но тот приложил к маске указательный палец, и Ойкава притих.

— Ты нравишься мне без штанов, но у нас нет времени, одевайся и пошли, — выпалил Куроо и махнул в сторону выхода, торопя Ойкаву за собой.

Что-то было не так.

Умом Ойкава понимал это. Он чувствовал опасность. Но чувствовал её не от Куроо — поэтому пошёл за ним. Проводившие регистрацию сотрудники были без сознания. Ойкава и Куроо вышли в коридор и спокойно пошли по этажу мимо открытых и закрытых дверей; если в некоторых кабинетах и был кто-то ещё, на них не обращали никакого внимания. Куроо вывел его в тесный тёмный переход с выходом на запасную лестницу, и они остановились. Он сорвал с себя форму — под ней были обычные джинсы и толстовка.

— Мне нравится, как ты срываешь с себя одежду, но я ожидал хоть каких-то объяснений, — строго проговорил Ойкава, скрестив руки на груди. Куроо молча закатал рукав и вытянул руку — и Ойкава замер. На его запястье была метка. Она выглядела так же хаотично и странно, как его собственная. Не нужно было сверять каждую черту и каждый излом, чтобы понять, что они одинаковые. Ойкава уже предполагал, но, увидев подтверждение, почему-то запаниковал. Этот Куроо Тецуро и правда был его соулмейтом. Радуйся, мама, аплодируй, Ива-чан.

Ойкава сдержал неизящный истеричный смешок.

— Ойкава Тоору, — начал Куроо, — я пока не могу объяснить тебе всего, но мы должны убираться отсюда как можно скорее, и я прошу тебя пойти со мной… Не трогай! — он отшатнулся, и Ойкава одёрнул руку. Он хотел коснуться его метки — что-то тянуло его это сделать. Обвести каждую линию, надавить, сжать запястье в ладони. Он надеялся, что если коснётся метки Куроо, то что-то почувствует. Какой-то импульс, какое-то озарение. А не подступающую к горлу панику.

— Нам нельзя прикасаться друг к другу.

— Почему? — только и смог спросить Ойкава.

— Потому что, — Куроо запустил пятерню в чёлку, и та нелепо встопорщилась. Ойкава внезапно и совершенно не к месту нашёл это очень милым. — Слушай, я понимаю, всё выглядит странно...

— Едва знакомый парень оказывается моим соулмейтом и пытается выкрасть меня прямо с регистрации моей новой метки, нет, совсем ничего странного.

— Едва знакомый? — изобразил возмущение Куроо. — Мы провели вместе прекрасную ночь!

— Да мы просто прогулялись немного, — брезгливо отмахнулся Ойкава. — Думаешь, всё так просто? Я тебя едва знаю. И ты меня тоже.

Искренне изумление на лице Куроо указывало, что такого сучьего подвоха он не ожидал. Он открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но осёкся и выдохнул, то ли беря себя в руки, то ли просто соглашаясь. В тусклом свете в этом тесном пространстве он, казалось, весь состоял из острых углов и серых теней. Только глаза блестели.

— Ойкава, — серьёзно начал он, — ты пойдёшь со мной?

Ойкава не хотел идти. Он хотел стоять с Куроо и продолжать наказывать его за то, что всё было так непонятно, безумно и неправильно. Всё не должно было быть… вот так.

— Если ты пообещаешь мне долгую и счастливую соулмейтскую жизнь.

Куроо неопределённо дёрнул плечом.

— Не пообещаю.

— Я так и думал, — сказал Ойкава.

И пошёл за ним.

Ойкава помнил о реакции на свою метку и уж точно не хотел туда возвращаться. Но ещё не думал о том, что всю оставшуюся жизнь им придётся бежать.

— Это не просто метка, это... — Куроо слетел со ступенек и резко остановился, — пиздец. Направо, — кивнул он, и они пересекли небольшой переулок и нырнули в дверь соседней пристройки. — Есть метки, гарантирующие любовь, а есть… наша. Энергия… — на ходу пытался объяснить он. — В норме родственные души соединяют её в единый поток, создавая гармонию, на которой держатся их отношения, — они бежали по скудно освещённому коридору. Ойкава заметил по углам камеры, но задавать уточняющие вопросы не было времени. — А наши души несовместимы. Энергия моей души — и твоей, — по канону они сталкиваются и происходит... ужасное, — выдохнул Куроо, остановившись напротив массивной двери. — Нам сюда. Если представить судьбу как полотно, то когда носители несовместимых душ сталкиваются, в ней образуется трещина. Происходит то, что не может происходить. Это... не объяснить в двух словах.

— Звучит как бред сумасшедшего, — беззаботно заключил Ойкава. — Я тебе верю.

— Мой друг, Кенма, уже давно взломал базу Центра и раскопал, зачем они ведут учёт всех отстающих. Чтобы не допустить встречи таких как мы. Иначе… видел бы ты эти файлы… Поэтому нам нельзя прикасаться друг к другу. Надеюсь, тактильный контакт для тебя не так важен.

— Важен, — кивнул Ойкава.

— Ну, я не просто так не стал обещать тебе счастливое соулмейтство.

— Спасибо за честность.

Они оказались в помещении с низким потолком и грязными окнами. Куроо замер, и Ойкава только сейчас заметил у него наушник, который Куроо вжал в ухо, прислушиваясь. Судя по ожесточившемуся взгляду и сжатым губам, то, что он услышал, ему не понравилось.

— Они знают, — глухо проговорил он и сел у стены, жестом призывая Ойкаву сделать то же самое. — Эвакуируют всех, заняли позиции. Держись подальше от окон. Блядь, один из них слишком быстро очнулся, он тебя видел…

— Ойкава Тоору и неизвестный, — объявил равнодушный голос по громкоговорителю, и они оба вздрогнули. — Сдайтесь сейчас, и мы не причиним вам вреда. Неизвестный, мы запрашиваем ваши данные у вышестоящих структур. Тем не менее, вы можете открыть нам свою личность добровольно. Повторяю, сдайтесь, пока никто не пострадал, и мы не причиним вам вреда.

Ойкава в ужасе уставился на Куроо; тот медленно покачал головой, как бы говоря «не вздумай этого делать». Минута тишины тянулась как вечность. Куроо приподнялся и осторожно выглянул в окно — всего на секунду, и отскочил обратно. Ойкава сделал то же самое. Он успел разглядеть высокого человека в плотном белом плаще с рупором.

— Их не так уж много, — тихо сказал Куроо. — Они подозревают, что мы можем быть опасны, и не пошлют много людей.

— Мы опасны? — спросил Ойкава, даже не зная, на какое слово сделать ударение.

— Да, но только не по отдельности.

— Потому что произойдёт то, что…

— Что невозможно, — закончил Куроо. — Нихрена хорошего. 

— Ойкава Тоору, — снова заговорил голос, — мы поместим вас в соответствующие условия, где вы и все окружающие будут в безопасности. Сдайтесь, и мы не причиним вам вреда. У вас есть десять минут.

Нужно было сдаться. Тогда у них с Куроо ещё был бы шанс — их разделили бы и отправили на безопасное расстояние друг от друга, чтобы они не могли никому навредить. С отсутствием соулмейта, которого ты знал один день, можно было смириться.

Куроо даже мог бы сбежать. Кенма позаботился обо всех камерах видеонаблюдения в этот день, как позаботился и о регистрации в базе фальшивой метки Куроо три года назад, освободив его от проверок и преследований. Он сделал бы то же самое и для Ойкавы, если бы тот не пришёл в Центр так скоро. Если бы отец не отправил его сразу, у них был бы шанс. И если бы Куроо тогда не взял его за руку…

И если бы.

Десять долгих и мучительных минут вышли, и загремели выстрелы — оглушительные, беспорядочные и дикие. Они вбивались в стены и били стёкла, но Ойкаве казалось, что каждый из них попал ему в голову. Куроо повалил его на пол и крепко, до боли сжал его руку. Всё кругом смазалось, затряслось и зашаталось, пол разбухал, лопался и разрывался, будто под ним росло что-то огромное, стены разъезжались, почти мгновенно выстрелы затихли — и послышались крики, будто кого-то рвут на части, и жуткий ненормальный липкий хруст. Но потом пропали и эти звуки. 

Куроо наконец отпустил его руку — и Ойкава понял, что всё это время едва мог дышать. Всё тело била мелкая дрожь, будто у него лихорадка, а бедро на месте метки разрывало от боли. В воздухе оседала пыль. Кругом было тихо. Кругом было месиво обломков стен и огромных комьев земли. Пристройку, в которой они находились, будто вывернуло наизнанку.

А их даже не задело.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Куроо, не без труда поднимаясь на ноги.

Ойкава хотел что-то ответить, но из горла вырвался только беспомощный хрип, и он закашлялся. В ушах звенело, а голова пульсировала.

— блядь… — Куроо заметил что-то и медленно, перешагивая через обломки, пошёл в ту сторону. Ойкава сумел подняться и поплёлся за ним. Мир вокруг всё ещё шатался. Или, скорее, шатало самого Ойкаву.

— Стой! — Куроо пошёл ему навстречу, преграждая путь. — Не смотри. — Ойкава встретил его отчаянный взгляд и понял, что должен посмотреть. Обязан.

Увидев то, во что превратились тела, Ойкава попятился назад. Перед глазами поплыло. Его вырвало. Куроо стоял рядом, вцепившись руками в своё лицо. Он повторял: «Блядь, блядь, блядь, блядь».

Очертаний человека не осталось — только ком из внутренностей, плоти и торчащих вывернутых костей. И это сделали они. Они убили их всех.

Ойкава посмотрел на Куроо. Тот затравленно держался за наушник в ухе.

— Я взял его за руку, — тихо говорил он. — Здание Центра устояло. Всех, кого они послали, скорее всего… вывернуло наизнанку.

Ойкаву снова стошнило.

С того дня прошло чуть больше месяца — и сегодня всё повторилось. Они убили снова. Во второй раз всё было иначе, чем в первый. Не хуже, не больнее — просто иначе. Ойкава не хотел никому вредить и никого убивать. Он не хотел всех этих разрушений, и знал, что Куроо тоже этого не хотел. Но одна мысль мучила Ойкаву особенно сильно: в этот раз, в момент, когда за ними пришли, Куроо не пытался спастись. Он был растерян, как никогда раньше. Он сомневался.

— Думаешь идти напролом? — Куроо напряжённо вдавливал пальцы в руль.  
Ойкава терпеть не мог этих предположений, потому что Куроо пытался залезть ему в голову. Ойкава терпеть не мог Куроо. За всё. Они каждую минуту были вместе, но постоянно друг от друга прятались.

— Думаю, что мы каждый раз немного убиваем ещё и друг друга.

— Правда. Чувствую себя паршиво, и ты тоже, — Куроо коротко кивнул в его сторону, не отрываясь от дороги.

— Будет смешно, если ты угробишь нас, не справившись с управлением.

— Я в порядке.

Ойкава издал короткий смешок и включил радио. Смешного на самом деле не было ничего. Ойкава не мог смотреть на себя и не мог смотреть на Куроо.

По радио сообщали о загадочных авариях, землетрясениях и исчезновениях людей в Японии — как и полагалось, о них с Куроо не было ни слова. Их не объявляли в розыск, а о происшествиях и жертвах замалчивали или маскировали. Они с Куроо должны были быть уничтожены. Стёрты, будто их не было. Иногда Ойкава думал, пострадал ли как-то от этого Ива-чан, но надеялся на лучшее. Надеяться на лучшее для Ива-чана — это то, что он ещё мог делать.

В новостях вещали о серии взрывов в Китае. О забастовках в Корее. О непрекращающемся ливне в России, из-за которого их культурная столица оказалась погребена под водой. В прогнозе погоды не смогли пообещать ничего конкретного — погода в последнее время стала изменчивой и даже опасной. Следом началось интервью с каким-то псевдоучёным, который утверждал, что конец света близок. Мир сходил с ума.

Они выехали на оживлённую дорогу и слились с потоком. Им приходилось прятаться в людных местах — так они угрожали жизням большего количества человек, и с ними в случае обнаружения обращались осторожнее. Будь они поодиночке, их бы давно поймали и пристрелили, но пока они были вместе, достать их было сложнее.

Возможно, постоянные прятки — это их план на всю оставшуюся жизнь, потому что вселенная не оставила им шансов. Вероятно, Куроо понятия не имеет, что им делать дальше.

Они ехали достаточно долго, и все новости успели обговорить в малейших подробностях в специальном эфире. Куроо напряжённо молчал. Наверное, он не просто так растерялся тогда. Что-то внутри него сломалось. Ойкава терпеть не мог этих предположений, потому что пытался залезть Куроо в голову. Да, Ойкава и себя теперь не мог терпеть. За всё. Но Куроо вчера был полон решимости и гнева, а сегодня был мрачным и пустым. Ещё дальше от Ойкавы, чем до этого.

— Выключи, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Бесит.

Ойкава и пальцем не пошевелил.

По узким улочкам с крутыми поворотами они въехали в жилую зону, и Куроо небрежно припарковался ближе к одному из домов. Он вышел, забрал из багажника рюкзаки с необходимыми вещами и кивнул Ойкаве:

— Идём.

Ойкава не расстроился бы, если бы Куроо не позвал.

Он мог не идти за ним. Он мог подождать, пока за ними придут, и наконец сдаться. Всё могло закончиться прямо сейчас.

— Ойкава? — Куроо открыл перед ним дверь машины. Важным между ними было то, что они не могли друг к другу прикасаться, и пока они соблюдали запрет, не могли навредить друг другу. Не могли ничего сделать против воли друг друга. Не могли утешить друг друга и подарить тепло.

— Я хочу домой, — отрешённо проговорил Ойкава, зная, что Куроо не сможет схватить его за руку и потащить за собой. Что Куроо не сможет обнять его и успокоить. Он посмотрел на Куроо и увидел такой же больной страх в его глазах. Его отросшие волосы топорщились в разные стороны, щёки были исцарапаны, губы иссохли и потрескались. Куроо исхудал и выглядел ещё хуже в этом огромном пыльном свитере. Ойкава вдруг ощутил прилив нежности — странный, сильный и беспощадный. 

У него на самом деле уже не было никакого дома. Но у него был Куроо. И худшей своей частью Ойкава не хотел никого, кроме него.

Он опустил взгляд и вышел из машины.

Место, в котором они укрылись сегодня, больше напоминало не квартиру, а притон. Обычно жильё они выбирали такое, чтобы владелец согласился на оплату без документов, а в идеале и без вопросов к ним вообще. Куроо отваливал за ночь в каждой новой квартире или доме кругленькую сумму. Как-то он обмолвился, что они с Кенмой просто вовремя добрались до всех банковских счетов отца Ойкавы. Ойкава в ответ посоветовал ограбить ещё и своего старшего брата. Кенма мог и это. Он помогал им в поиске жилья и докладывал всё, что было известно о передвижениях людей Центра. С Центром у Кенмы были тесные отношения; как раз к своему шестнадцатилетию, когда его метка появилась, он уже мог взломать и вытянуть из их базы что угодно. Наиболее интересной оказалась информация о нетипичных метках, которые появляются много позже этого возраста; примерно в то же время Куроо оказался в «группе риска».

Кенма хотел уберечь его — возможно, то же самое хотел сделать для Ойкавы Ива-чан, когда они в последний раз обсуждали метки. Может быть, Ива-чан знал немного больше; а может, и нет. Но Куроо оказался втянут в это прочно. Они с Кенмой всё это время готовились к худшему; больше никому из отстающих не приходилось жить с мыслью, что он может стать причиной смерти и разрушений. Но Куроо знал это с самого начала.

Ему стоило спасаться самому — а он пришёл за Ойкавой. И даже проебав всё, продолжал двигаться вперёд на одной безудержной надежде убежать.

Если бы Ойкава посмотрел на Куроо сейчас, он понял бы, что эта надежда пропала. Но он не хотел смотреть на Куроо. Он это терпеть не мог. Но самое нелепое — ему не нужно было смотреть на Куроо, чтобы его чувствовать.

— Ты жив? — Куроо подошёл и опустился на пол рядом с ним, и Ойкава вздрогнул, выныривая из своих мыслей. — Знаю, о чём ты думаешь.

Ойкава закатил глаза. Вот, опять. Они всё-таки были соулмейтами, несмотря ни на что. Отношения соулмейтов всегда описывали очень красиво. Им не нужны слова — они думают и чувствуют в унисон. Они понимают и полностью принимают друг друга. И любят вопреки всему.

Никто никогда не говорил про изнанку.

Они с Куроо пережили бок о бок долгий месяц, полный ужаса и бессилия, и каждый день, каждую минуту, каждую секунду Куроо врезался в его сердце и в его мысли. Куроо был сильным, как любовь, ярким, как ненависть, и невыносимым, как безумие. Ойкава чувствовал к нему всё это вместе. В красивых историях никто не предупреждает, что придётся быть беззащитным и до самого дна уязвимым перед одним человеком. Что он получит над тобой такую власть, а ты получишь власть над ним — и что самым сложным будет ею не воспользоваться. И Куроо защищался от Ойкавы, а Ойкава защищался от Куроо. Напряжение между ними разрасталось в огромную бездну.

— Ничего ты не знаешь, Тецуро, — отодвинулся от него Ойкава.

— Если это не отсылка к Игре Престолов…

— О, заткнись, — Ойкава скривился. — Бред несёшь.

— И мешаю тебе сидеть и молча погружаться в пучины отчаяния?

— Да, — отрезал Ойкава и потянулся за пультом, чтобы включить небольшой старый телевизор. Он сразу переключил на новостной канал. Бедствия, катастрофы, апокалипсис. Ничего нового в новостях.

— Зачем ты это смотришь, — вздохнул Куроо. Он упёрся в экран равнодушными стеклянными глазами. Так было сразу видно, что Куроо сломлен, — Ойкаве это не понравилось. Он это терпеть не мог.

— Чтобы послушать хоть кого-то кроме тебя.

Может быть, он хотел ткнуть Куроо, чтобы тот очнулся. Может быть, хотел доломать. Не вышло ни то ни другое, — Куроо, к великому разочарованию, не отреагировал. Какое-то время он молчал.

— Давай. Просто скажи мне всё, Тоору, — наконец попросил Куроо. В этой просьбе не было никакой интонации, никакого желания слышать правду и никакого желания её говорить. — Мне тоже не охуенно от наших подавленных эмоций.

— Хорошо, — Ойкава выключил телевизор и швырнул пульт в сторону. — Я ненавижу эти новости.

— Я тоже.

— Я ненавижу эту квартиру… как и каждую до неё. Я ненавижу то, что нам приходится бегать и прятаться, и что мы убили, — Ойкава сделал глубокий вдох, — стольких… мы просто уничтожили всех этих людей. Я ненавижу то, что этому нет конца, и я ненавижу то, что ты притащил меня сюда. И я ненавижу тебя.

Куроо помолчал, позволив тяжёлой тишине вдавить их обоих в пол. Ойкава не жалел о своих словах. Это была правда. Это была его гнилая искренность. В историях о соулмейтах о таком ни слова.

— Я тебя спас, — Куроо произнёс это как чистосердечное признание.

Если всё это время он хотел сказать именно это, у Ойкавы были для него плохие новости.

— Ты себя спас.

— Блядь, Тоору, — Куроо растерянно покачал головой. — Да если бы я хотел спасти себя, я бы свалил как можно скорее.

— Так и свалил бы! — взорвался Ойкава. — Если бы я сдался… И если бы ты ходил на проверки, а не прятался, как крыса, они бы отослали тебя подальше от меня. Я остался бы в своей жизни, а ты в своей, и ничего этого бы не было!

Куроо вскинул на него яростный взгляд.

— И ты в это веришь? Включи, блядь, мозги, Тоору, пробудь ты там ещё на минуту дольше, они бы убили тебя. Без тебя я не представляю опасности, а ты не представляешь опасности без меня. Это наша единственная защита…

— Я вообще не хотел представлять опасность ни для кого!

— …Ты видел, как они умирают?! Их выворачивает наизнанку! А эти катастрофы и аномалии, про которые ты так обожаешь слушать? Пророчества конца света? Думаешь, всё это совпадения? Мир просто так с ничего пошёл по пизде? Жди метеорит, который наконец ёбнет нас всех, Тоору! Вселенная вывернется наизнанку, если я буду касаться тебя достаточно долго! И после этого ты думаешь, что они оставили бы нас в живых?

Ойкава замер в потрясении, стиснув зубы и вперившись в Куроо яростным взглядом. Он вспомнил треск костей и душераздирающие крики. Вспомнил оба раза, когда они с Куроо брались за руки. Он вдруг подумал о том, что руки Куроо самые горячие и самые красивые в мире. Его глаза самые красивые в мире. Его волосы самые красивые в мире. Ойкава отчётливо ощутил внутри тупую бесконечную пустоту.

— Твой отец сдал тебя, и ты это знаешь. Он бы не сделал этого, если бы был шанс оставить тебя в живых.

— Ты всё знал, — тихо произнёс Ойкава. От жалкого, затравленного взгляда Куроо ему стало жутко. — Что это из-за нас. Ты знал.

— Кенма написал об этом вчера. Я мог бы догадаться и сам… Знал ли я с самого начала, что всё будет так? — Куроо опустил взгляд. — Нет.

— Почему ты спас меня?

— Ты идиот?

— Почему. Ты. Спас. Меня?

Куроо судорожно выдохнул и стал закатывать рукав свитера. Он вытянул руку, демонстрируя Ойкаве свою метку. Их метку. Ойкава не хотел её видеть. То, чем пичкали каждого с самого детства, то, что описывалось во всех этих проклятых сказках. Он наконец понял, что они имели в виду. Куроо пошёл на невозможное ради него, и был рядом, и нёс эту ношу вместе с ним. Его добрый безумный Куроо. Импульсивный герой с горячим сердцем.

— Я очень хочу тебя поцеловать, — сказал Ойкава. В этот момент он любил Куроо больше жизни. Пока они были рядом друг с другом, весь мир рушился. Всё было безнадёжно. Это конец. У них не было и шанса. Но этот момент стоил того, чтобы до него дожить.

— Я тебя тоже, — мягко сказал Куроо и протянул руку. Ойкава хотел было отпрянуть, но Куроо не коснулся его; вместо этого провёл по воздуху совсем близко к его щеке. Ойкава попытался почувствовать тепло его пальцев на своей коже. Попытался представить его прикосновение. Но осторожность вошла в привычку, и он с облегчением выдохнул, когда Куроо убрал руку.

— Я очень хочу к тебе прикоснуться. Всё… было бы проще, если бы я мог просто взять тебя за руку. Я хочу трогать тебя, чувствовать тебя, узнавать тебя, — шептал Куроо. — Мне страшно, — вдруг признался он. — Это просто нечестно.

Внутри защемило от этих слов, — и от самого Куроо, который так на него смотрел. Худшей своей частью Ойкава хотел бы прижать Куроо к себе и целоваться, пока вселенная не схлопнется в ничто. Он представил, что было бы, если бы они правда сделали это, и его затошнило.

Они провели несколько минут в молчании, и Ойкава бережно запечатлевал слова Куроо внутри себя. Он вздохнул и лёг на пол, уставившись в потолок. Пол был холодным и жёстким, а обшарпанные стены грозно обступали со всех сторон. Куроо лёг рядом, на безопасном расстоянии. Тусклая лампочка в люстре замигала, грозясь погаснуть.

— Надеюсь, здесь водятся привидения, — тихо начал Ойкава, — мстительные духи...

— Все разбежались, увидев тебя, не бойся.

— Грубо. Я не боюсь. Между прочим, я рассчитываю стать мстительным духом после смерти.

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Буду преследовать тебя и не дам спокойно жить.

— Ужасно, — Куроо даже не попытался изобразить испуг. — Тогда я умру, чтобы не давать покоя тебе.

— Ты что, сказал, что умрёшь ради меня?

Они замолчали. Свет моргнул в последний раз — и лампа перегорела.

— Умрём мы, скорее всего, вместе, Тоору. И вряд ли обретём покой.

Ойкава посмотрел на Куроо и даже в полумраке увидел, что тот улыбается. Светлой, искренней и жуткой улыбкой проигравшего. Ему стало легче. Им обоим стало легче. Ойкава видел всё намного яснее теперь, когда перестал обманывать себя.

— Судьба такая сука, пиздец, — жалко усмехнулся Куроо.

Ойкава не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Сильно сказано.

— Спасибо за поддержку, — Куроо тяжело вздохнул. А потом совсем серьёзно сказал: — Я тебя подвёл.

Некоторые слова были страшнее чем выстрелы.

— Я надеялся, что мы сможем затеряться. Мы бы выбрались из Японии, и дальше было бы проще. Мы сбежали бы в спокойное место и просто жили…

— Например, в Канаду, — прошептал Ойкава, не доверяя своему голосу.

— Почему?

— Хорошие условия, — Ойкава судорожно вздохнул, чувствуя, как к горлу подступают слёзы. — Все туда сбегают.

— Канада так Канада, — пожал плечами Куроо.

Они замолчали, спокойные, неподвижные и обречённые. Уже почти стемнело, и тени густели в углах комнаты.

— Это несправедливо, — всхлипнул Ойкава.

— Нет никакой справедливости, — тихо отозвался Куроо. — Никакого равноценного обмена, никакого смысла. Беспощадная хуйня просто происходит.

— И это мы, — помолчав, ответил Ойкава.

— И это мы.

Ойкава проснулся от беспокойного сна посреди ночи. Возможно, ему снился Куроо. Возможно, чьи-то вывалившиеся внутренности.

Куроо спал. Ойкава какое-то время просто сидел в темноте и смотрел на него — потрёпанного и беззащитного, упакованного в спальник, как в кокон. Даже во сне его лицо не казалось спокойным — брови сведены к переносице, губы сжаты. Одну руку Куроо подложил под голову, а другой прижимал к уху скомканную куртку.

Ойкава вздохнул и вылез из спальника. Тихонько переоделся и ещё немного постоял, смотря на Куроо.

Он ничего не хотел так сильно, как быть с Куроо рядом. Смотреть на него, слушать его, гладить по волосам, целовать. Если в твоих руках чья-то жизнь, ты отдашь всё, чтобы её спасти. Ойкава смиренно думал об их с Куроо безжалостной связи. В их руках была вся жизнь вообще. Они были как забытый капризный бог. Но теперь всё можно будет исправить, пошатнувшийся мир, где им нет места, успокоится, и всё встанет на свои места. Если Ойкава сдастся один, Куроо не придётся бежать и прятаться. Если Ойкава умрёт, их связь оборвётся и не навредит больше никому.

Пока есть такая душа, как у Куроо, Ойкава будет выбирать её своей родственной снова и снова до конца времён в тысяче вселенных. Но в этой им придётся проститься.

Ойкава осторожно нащупал под спальником Куроо мобильник и открыл окно нового сообщения. Он оставил там слова: «Пожалуйста, живи». Погасил экран, положил телефон рядом. Улыбнулся Куроо на прощание. И ушёл.


End file.
